


Eastern Tradition

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Warnings:</b> Mild exhibitionism.</p>
<p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #288: East. This is a follow up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2212143">The Northern Lights</a>, and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2292530">Southern Comfort</a>, and is prolly best understood if those are read first. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eastern Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Mild exhibitionism.
> 
> **A/N:** Written for Neville100's prompt #288: East. This is a follow up to [The Northern Lights](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2212143), and [Southern Comfort](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2292530), and is prolly best understood if those are read first. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Eastern Tradition

~

“...the altar facing the east--” 

Neville backs away from Augusta and Narcissa. When he accepted Draco’s proposal, he hadn’t predicted this. _I should’ve realised,_ he thinks as he watches the women plan. _Pureblood witches live for this sort of thing._

“Wanna elope?” whispers Draco in his ear, startling Neville. 

Neville chuckles. “Do you think we could?” 

Draco hums as if considering it. “If we wouldn’t mind being hunted down and hexed.” 

Neville grins. “That’s not high on my list, thanks. Although we could go for a snog in the shrubbery.”

Draco smirks. “I knew I loved you for a reason.” 

~

Their snogging session’s just getting interesting when Neville hears his grandmother’s distinctive voice over the garden’s east wall. “Neville?! We need you for rehearsal!”

“Don’t answer,” murmurs Draco, sucking kisses into Neville’s neck. “She’ll go away eventually.” 

“You clearly don’t know my gran,” whispers Neville on a moan. He pulls away, rebuttoning his shirt with trembling fingers. “She’ll find us.” 

“Draco?!” 

Draco groans. “Fuck,” he mutters. “Will I never get you to myself again?” 

Narcissa walks around the wall, smirking at them. “You’ll have plenty of time to yourselves on the honeymoon. Come along, we need you.”

Chastened, they follow.

~

The wedding’s well attended, with no hexing. Neville’s relieved, until he sees Ron snogging Parkinson by the east wall. He wonders if someone actually did curse them. 

Draco smirks when Neville mentions it. “I cast a Cheering Charm on everyone.” 

Neville groans. “You--”

Draco leans in, kisses him. “Aren’t you happy? Everyone’s getting along.”

Neville looks around. Harry’s dancing with Snape, Hermione and Zabini are canoodling in a corner-- He sighs. “Was this so your friends could snag Gryffindors?”

“Maybe.” Draco hums. “Everyone deserves a shot at happiness. After all, I found mine.” 

Neville smiles. He can’t fault that reasoning.

~


End file.
